Love Is Complicated
by luluistiqomah89
Summary: Xi Luhan seorang sunbae yang setiap hari selalu dikejar-kejar oleh salah satu hobae-nya yang bernama Kim Lulu, suatu saat dia merasakan bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam pesona hobae-nya itu, tetapi masa lalu membuat ia membohongi perasaannya tersebut.


Title :

Love Is Complicated

Author :

Luhanhun (Lulu Istiqomah)

Genre :

romance, school life ,comedy (?), fluff(?)

Leght : oneshot

Rating : PG-15

Main Cast :

Xi Luhan as Luhan, Kim Lulu as you/readers, Wu Yifan as Kris, Choi Hera(OC), Do Kyungmi (OC)

Support cast : members EXO, Cho Kyuhyun as teacher

Disclaimer : member Exo masing masing milik tuhan, punya orang tua (kecuali Sehun dan Luhan, punya author*plak*) punya SME, kecuali ceritanya saja!

Note : ini ff keduaku ,hasil karya aku sendiri!jadi kalau ceritanya GJ,jelek,typo bertebaran atau yang lainnnya maklumi aja ya , hahaha owhh iya ff pertamaku judulnya 'my good destiny' dibaca ya #maksa banget , jangan lupa juga RCL yaaaa(aku bakal seneng banget kalau banyak komen)

Gomawo^^

Summary : Xi Luhan sorang sunbae yang setiap hari selalu dikejar-kejar oleh salah satu hobae-nya yang bernama Kim Lulu, suatu saat dia merasakan bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam pesona hobae-nya itu, tetapi masa lalu membuat ia membohongi perasaannya tersebut.

Tanpa banyak BACON...Lets Reading!

Author pov

"KRIS….SUNBAE…" teriak seorang yeoja yang membuat suaranya menggema di koridor kelas tersebut, sang namja yang dipanggil hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, saat irisnya menangkap bayangan seorang yeoja yang dikenalinya sedang berlari mendekatinya raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"hosh….hosh….hosh…K…ris…su…n…bae" panggil yeoja itu tersendat-sendat karena sedang mengatur nafasnya, sang namja itu hanya menatap tubuh yeoja tersebut. Tangan kanan yeoja itu terulur untuk memegang jas almamaternya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang lututnya sendiri, dengan badan yang masih membungkuk. Yeoja itu pun menegakkan badannya, menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya dengan tampang polos tentunya.

"wae…?" Tanya namja itu ketus, sang yeoja hanya mempoudkan bibirnya imut. "baiklah…jangan menunjukkan tampang polosmu itu, kau mencari Luhan?" tanyanya lagi, yeoja itu tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk cepat. "dia ada dikantin…" ucapnya cuek, "gomawo…annyeong sunbae" kata yeoja itu berlari kearah kantin, meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

"dasar yeoja aneh…sudah di tolak berkali-kali tetap saja mendekati Luhan, ckckckc" ucapnya entah bicara pada siapa.

"jatuh cinta membuat seseorang akan bertingkah aneh dan gila" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya dan membuat bulunya merinding. Andai saja suara itu adalah hantu mungkin dia akan berdoa kepada Tuhan, tapi yang sekarang ini berbeda dia berdoa apapun pasti tak akan mempan untuk orang yang berada dibelakangnya, dan sejurus kemudian tanpa pikir terlebih dahulu Kris mengayunkan kakinya untuk berlari atau bisa kita sebut untuk menghindar dari orang yang berada di belakangnya tadi.

"yak….Krissy…jangan lari" orang yang ternyata seorang yeoja bernama Choi Hera itu pun berlari mengejar Kris. Tanpa Kris melihat kebelakang pun dia juga tau kalau yeoja yang bisa dibilang fan fanatic-nya itu tengah berlari untuk mengejarnya yang berlari juga (author beribet deh).

Yeoja bernama Kim Lulu yang bertemu dengan Kris untuk menanyakan keberadaan Luhan tadi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat keseluruh penjuru dunia…*plak…kantin untuk mencari sosok seorang Xi Luhan, sunbae yang sangat dia sukai ah tidak tetapi yang cintai itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya saat menangkap sosok Luhan yang berada di tengah-tengah keramaian kantin. Diapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke meja kantin tempat Luhan sedang sarapan. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan, Luhan yang merasa ada seseorang disebelahnya segera menengok untuk melihat orang tersebut, wajahnya kembali datar saat mengetahui orang itu, dia pun melanjutkan sarapannya.

"eung Luhanie sunbae, nanti kita makan siang sama-sama ya, aku membawa bekal" ucap Lulu dengan riang. Luhan tak menggubris perkataan yeoja disampingnya, "kita bertemu di atap sekolah ya, pemandangan sekolah kalau dilihat dari atas sana terlihat sangat mengagumkan" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada riang. Luhan melirik Lulu, yah dia akui Lulu adalah yeoja baik, perawakannya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang manis, sifatnya juga baik tapi terlalu blak-blakkan, mungkin kalau Lulu tak mengejar-ngejarnya begini dia akan menyukai Lulu. Lulu tetap berceloteh tetapi tetap saja tak digubris oleh Luhan.

"yak…jangan mengejarku" teriak Kris tetap berlari, entah sudah berapa orang yang dia tabrak, dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin terlepas dari Hera, dan mereka sekarang berada di area taman sekolah.

"makanya kau berhentilah, supaya aku tak mengejarmu" balas Hera, Kris tetap saja berlari memikirkan bagaimana caranya lepas dari Hera,sehingga tak melihat orang yang berada didepannya dan….

BRUGGGGHHH

Kris terjatuh dan menindih orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Dia pun segera bangun mengingat Hera yang mungkin saja telah samakin dekat kearahnya, tetapi sebelum berlari seseorang memegang kerahnya dan menyeretnya, Kris memberontak. Orang tersebut melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Kris, Kris hendak marah, tetapi nyalinya menciut melihat tatapan tajam salahsatu gurunya itu, Cho songsaengnim, guru muda yang terkenal paling killer disekolahnya itu. Hera hanya mematung melihat Kris yang saat ini tengah dijewer kupingnya oleh Cho songsaengnim.

Luhan berjalan disekitar koridor sekolah, tetapi irisnya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berada di tengah lapangan, sepertinya sedang dihukum. "Kris…" lirihnya, Lulu yang masih berada di sampingnya mendengar lirihan Luhan, berterimakasihlah pada pendengarannya yang tajam itu, Lulu melihat Luhan, dia mengikuti arah pandang Kris, "akhh…Kris sunbae" pekiknya, Lulu pun berlari kearah Kris, Luhan yang melihat kejadian merasa sangat tak suka atas perhatian Lulu pada Kris, "ahh apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan, tak mungkin aku menyukai yeoja itu" ucapnya frustasi, entah mengapa sudah seminggu ini dia selalu memikirkan Lulu, dan itu membuatnya hampir tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Luhan membuang pandanganya dari arah Kris dan Lulu, terlihat Lulu menyekat keringat yang berada di pelipis Kris dengan sapu tangannya. Luhan merasakan hatinya sakit, dia sangat tak suka jika Lulu berdekatan dengan Kris, Luhan sangat membencinya.

"biar aku saja, gomawo" kata Kris mengambil alih sapu tangan dari tangan Lulu, sedangkan Lulu hanya tersenyum. Tak merasakah mereka, ada sepasang mata yang sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan miris, ada guratan cemburu yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"apa-apaan mereka, apakah Kris telah mempunyai pacar?" ucap Hera dengan nada miris, dia menggenggam erat minuman kaleng yang sebenarnya ingin diberikannya kepada Kris sebagai tanda menyesalnya karena namja itu dihukum juga karena dia mengejarnya. Tetapi melihat pemandangan sekarang, dia urungkan niatnya.

Istirahat baru saja berlangsung 10 menit yang lalu, tetapi Lulu langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Luhan, siapa tau Namja tampan itu lupa akan janjinya, yah sebetulnya bukan janji, tapi itu adalah paksaan dari Lulu. Sesampainya didepan kelas Luhan terlihat seorang sunbae keluar, Lulu pun menanyakan keberadaan Luhan.

"eohh Luhan hyung….emmm sepertinya tadi dia keatap" jawab teman sunbae itu, "ahh ne gomawo Chanbaek sunbae, aku pergi dulu" ucap Lulu sambil membungkuk. Sedangkan kedua namja itu hanya bingung.

"chanbaek…?" ucap keduanya dan sedetik kemudian mereka baru mengerti, "Chanyeol & Baekhyun" ucap mereka sambil highfive, dasar sunbae aneh.

Author pov end

Lulu pov

Tak kusangka ternyata Luhan sunbae ingat atas janjinya, kupandang kotak bekal makanan yang berada di tanganku saat ini lalu tersenyum, "mudah-mudahan saja Luhan sunbae suka, dan membuatnya menyukaiku" ucapku berawang-awang.

Akupun membuka pintu atap, dan kurasakan semilir angin membelai rambut panjangku. Akupun melangkah, ahh…itu dia sedang…..tidur?, apakah dia benaran tidur atau hanya menutup mata saja? Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, wahh semakin dekat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan, kutelusuri wajahnya dengan irisku, matanya yang terlihat indah jika terbuka, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah itu, aihh…aku bertambah mencintainya saja.

Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya, aku pun kaget tetapi tak lama setelah itu aku tersenyum padanya, sepertinya Luhan sunbae masih kaget, tetapi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar lagi. "kau lama sekali" ucapnya ketus, "hehehe mian, tadi aku kekelas sunbae dulu, siapa tau sunbae lupa" ucapku.

Kulihat dia menatapku, membuat wajahku panas dan jantungku berdegup kencang, "wa…wa…e? apakah ada kotoran diwajahku?" tanyaku gugup, kenapa ini, kenapa aku harus gugup? Dia menghela nafas "aku sudah lapar, ayo makan bekalmu" owhh iya baru kuingat tujuanku mengajaknya kesini.

"bagaimana?" kulihat dia memakan kimbap buatanku, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah, "mashita…" lirihnya tetap masih bisa kudengar, "ahh lu…lumayan" ucapnya kemudian aigo kenapa dia harus gengsi sih, aku pun tersenyum dan mulai memakan bekalku.

"eung…besok aku akan membawa bekal lagi, kita bertemu lagi disini ya?" ucapku, dan dia hanya mengangguk, ahh tinggal 5 menit lagi bel masuk, "Luhan sunbae aku ke kelas dulu ya, sebentar lagi akan masuk" pamitku padanya, dia membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup, menatapku intens, dia pun bangun dari duduknya dan menggenggam tanganku, keluar dari atap. Kutatap tanganku yang digenggam olehnya, aku sangat suka genggamannya, hangat.

#skip time

Author pov

Semenjak kejadian di atap sekolah itu, hubungan Lulu dan Luhan pun semakin mendekat, Lulu setiap hari selalu membawa bekal untuknya dan Luhan, walaupun semakin mendekat dan membaik tetapi sifat Luhan masih saja sama, tetap cuek dan gengsi, sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui bahwa dia mulai mencintai Lulu, tetapi dia gengsi terhadap yeoja mungil nan manis itu. Bukan hanya itu alasanya, tetapi dia juga tak bisa menghilangkan sosok yeoja yang masih dicintainya, seorang yeoja yang meninggalkannya saat dia sedang merasakan manisnya jatuh cinta dan meninggalkan kesan pahit didalamnya.

"hai…Kris" sapa Luhan pada Kris yang sedang melamun di salah satu meja kantin, ya biasanya saat-saat istirahat begini dilaluinya dengan berlari-larian ataupun dirinya yang merasa risih diganggu oleh yeoja bernama Hera, tetapi setelah kejadian di lapangan waktu itu, Hera menjauhinya, apakah Kris kesepian? Mungkin jawabannya ya.

"kemana penggemarmu itu, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggoda salah satu sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Kris hanya meliriknya tak senang. "lalu dimana Lulu, kulihat kau sudah dekat dengannya, padahal dulu kau sering menolaknya?" Tanya Kris dengan nada sinis, bermaksud menyindir Luhan. "kenapa kau menyanyakan Lulu, apakah kau cemburu eoh?" balik Luhan, "menurutmu?" ucap Kris menatap Luhan sengit, terlihat Luhan tak suka jika dia membicarakan Lulu-nya, huhh…Lulu-nya? Bukankah mereka belum berpacaran, dan Luhan mengklaim Lulu sebagai Lulu-nya, aigo.

"LUHAN SUNBAE…." Panggil Lulu kepada Luhan yang hampir saja emosinya sampai kepuncak kepalanya, Luhan pun menghapiri Lulu yang berada di pintu kantin sambil membawa kotak bekalnya, meninggalkan Kris yang sedang menatap sinis pada mereka.

"aigo dimana anak itu?" ucapnya frustasi sambil meremas surainya. Kris pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin dan tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

"ayo Luhan sunbae, aaaa…." Ucap Lulu sambil memegang sumpit yang membawa kimchi, tanpa membantah Luhan pun membuka mulutnya, ya Luhan sangat senang jika Lulu memperhatikannya. "kau sendiri tak makan?" Tanya Luhan pada Lulu yang sedang asyik menyuapinya, "ahh iya, nanti aku makan…" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sambil tersenyum, dan itu terlihat manis dimata Luhan sehingga mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"hei hobae…." Panggil Kris pada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, "ah ne, ada apa Kris sunbae?" Tanya hobae yang bername tag Kim Jongin."apakah dikelasmu ada Hera? Choi Hera?" Tanya Kris, Jongin tampak berpikir, "ahh Choi Hera, emm dia tak masuk, katanya dia akan pindah"

"pin…pindah?" Tanya kris kaget, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk mantap. "eung hyung bukannya selama ini Hera yang mengejarmu, lalu kenapa sekarang ka menanyakan keberadaannya?" Tanya Jongin heran, sedangkan Kris tak menggubris pertanyaannya. "eung Jongin kau tau rumah Hera ada dimana?" Tanya Kris dengan tatapan memohon, "ahh…ahh ne…tapi kau harus cepat hyung, katanya dia akan pindah jam 11.00 a.m"

"ahh Kris sunbae kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lulu yang melihat Kris berada di parkiran, tentu saja bersama dengan Luhan. "ohh hai Luluhan, aku mau ke bandara incheon" jawab Kris sambil memakai helm-nya. "bandara Incheon, siapa yang datang atau pergi?" Tanya Lulu tak mengerti, "hei jangan membuat couple sembarangan ya, apa itu Luluhan?" Tanya Luhan ketus. "eung, nanti akan ku beritahu. Luhan kau diam saja ya, bye Luluhan" ucap Kris melajukan motornya. (aneh ya sekolahannya, masa murid bolos ngga ditanya atau dimarahin*plak)

"sudahlah ayo kita pergi" kata Luhan menggandeng tangan Lulu, "Luhan…" panggil seseorang.

Luhan pov

"Luhan…" suara ini, aku taka sing mendengarnya, kubalikkan badanku.

DEG

"Kyungmi…" ucapku lirih, "Kyungmi? Nugunya? Nama yeoja itu?" Tanya Lulu, ahh sepertinya pendengarannya sangat tajam, aku hanya mengangguk sambil melihatnya. Kyungmi berjalan mendekati kami, tanpa pemberitahuan dia memelukku didepan Lulu, aku yang kaget tak berbuat apa-apa. Kulihat Lulu yang kaget, tetapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum, bukan senyum ceria seperti biasa, tetapi lebih menyiratkan kepedihan, aku miris melihatnya. Aku yang sadar segera melepas pelukan Kyungmi.

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanyaku sinis menahan amarah, sedangkan Kyungmi mempoudkan bibirnya, dulu mungkin aku merasa tingkah itu membuatnya tambah manis, tetapi sekarang aku muak melihatnya. "aku hanya memelukmu" jawabnya santai, "ahh siapa yeoja ini, adikmu?" Kyungmi melihat Lulu dan Lulu hanya tersenyum memaksa. "perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungmi, yeojachingu Luhan, namamu siapa?" aku hanya terbelalak mendengar penuturannya, kulihat senyum paksa Lulu memudar. "namaku Kim Lulu, salam kenal, ahh Kyungmi-ssi, Luhan sunbae aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan"ucap Lulu, dan nadanya menyayat hatiku, Lulu pun pergi, aku pun hendak pergi, tapi kalau saja yeoja ini tak melingkarkan tangannya dilenganku.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN EOH? Kata sekarang tak ada hubungan apapun. Kau meninggalkanku, setelah aku mulai merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, tapi kau malah meninggalkan rasa pahit di hatiku, dan sekarang setelah aku mulai melupakanmu dan hatiku telah diisi oleh yeoja lain kau datiang tiba-tiba. Kau mau apa dariku?" tanyaku sinis sambil melepaskan tangannya yang berada dilenganku.

"aku ingin mengobati luka hatimu, aku juga mencintaimu Luhan. Jadi kumohon terima aku lagi" ucapnya, "cih, apa yang kau katakana, tak ada lagi ruang untukmu dihatiku, hatiku telah terisi penuh oleh seorang yeoja yang sangat kucintai" ucapku mendecihnya, kulihat dia memelas. "lebih baik kau mencari penggantiku saja" ucapku meninggalkanya.

Ya sekarang aku telah menetapkan, hatiku telah sepenuhnya milik Lulu, tak aka nada yang menggantikannya, dan aku sangat mencintai yeoja mungil itu, cara tersenyumnya, perhatiannya, kebaikan hatinya padaku telah membuat ku mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Luhan pov end

Lulu pov

"hiks….hiks….hiks….ternyata Luhan sunbae hanya mempermainkan hatiku…" ucapku terisak, kuedarkan pandanganku di taman sekolah, tempat pertama kali aku melihat dan mencintai Luhan sunbae. Pesonanya yang sangat kuat membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, tetapi sekarang aku terpuruk karenanya, hatiku sangat sakit, sangat sakit.

"sudah kuputuskan….aku akan menghindarinya dan menghapus perasaan ini" ucapku entah pada siapa. "kau tak akan bisa" sebuah suara mengintrupsiku, kudongakkan wajahku yang dari tadi menunduk, kulihat Luhan sunbae berada didepanku, akupun mengusap kasar air mataku. Kuliaht dia duduk disampingku. "kenapa sunbae berfikiran seperti itu, tentu saja aku bisa." Ucapku sambil menatap kosong kearah depan. Kurasakan dia memelukku, pelukan yang hangat.

"tolong jangan begini, kau membuatku tak bisa melepaskanmu, hiks…hiks…." Ucapku, Kristal bening yang kubendung dari tadi akhirnya pecah juga, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, aku memberontak. "tak akan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melepaskanku" ucapnya, apa-apaan dia, apakah dia hanya ingin mempermainkan aku.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu melepaskanku, setelah kau buat aku jatuh dalam pesonamu, jangan melepaskanku, kumohon, aku telah menyadarinya, aku mulai mencintaimu…nan jeongmal saranghae Lulu-ah" ucapnya membuatku kaget. Diapun melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatapku.

"kau tak percaya padaku…perlu bukti?" kulihat dia mendekatkan wajahnya, kurasakan deru nafasnya membelai wajahku, semakin dekat, entah bisikan dari mana aku mulai menutup mataku, jantungku berdetak kencang, sedetik kemudian kurasakan benda kenyal yang basah menempl di bibirku, yang kutahu sekarang adalah first kiss-ku telah diambil oleh Luhan sunbae. Kurasakan dia menggerakkan bibirnya, hanya lumatan kecil penuh cinta tak ada nafsu. Setelah semenit dia pun melepaskan ciumannya, ahh pasti sekarang wajahku telah memerah. Dia menyeringai, wajahku bertambah panas.

"would you be my girlfriend?" tanyanya, senyum ceria mengembang di bibirku, aku pun mengecup bibirnya, dan mengangguk, kulihat sekarang wajahnya memerah, dan itu tampak sangat kyeopta.

Lulu pov end

Author pov

"huff, sepertinya aku memang harus mencari penggantinya" ucap wanita yang melihat adegan Lulu dan Luhan, yeoja tersebut adalah Kyungmi, yeoja yang pernah mencampakan Luhan. Kyungmi pun berbalik untuk meninggalkan dua orang yang telah bermesraan itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak seseorang, dan buku yang dibawa oleh orang itu berjatuhan.

"ah mianhae…" ucap Kyungmi lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-buku itu, tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan sipemilik buku, dia pun menatap wajah orang tersebut, dan tenyata seorang namja. "mi…mian, Jongin-ssi" bacanya di name tag namja itu. "tak apa…" ucap Jongin tersenyum entah kenapa jantungnya sempat berdetak saat melihat senyum Jongin, lagipula wajahnya juga tampan, sangatlah sempurna. Sepertinya akan ada benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka.

"HERA-YA…." Teriak Kris di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berada di bandara Incheon, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang tersebut, yang dia perlukan hanyalah bertemu dengan Hera. Kris berlari kearah ruang tunggu, tetapi irisnya menangkap sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal.

"HERA…" yeoja itu membalikkan badannya dan tampak kaget, Kris berlari mendekatinya. "huhh…jangan membuatku panic…" ucap Kris, sedangkan Hera hanya menatapnya. "kanapa kau berada sini Kris?" tanyanya ketus, "apa katamu? Aku disini ingin mengejarmu, huhh…tolong jangan pergi, jangan pindah" ucap Kris membuat semburat merah muda menutupi permukaan pipinya, "Huuuhhhh…?", "aku bilang jangan pindah, siapa nanti yang akan mengusik hidupku dengan teriakannya" ucap Kris menatap Hera, tetapi Hera hanya terkikik, membuatnya bingung.

"hihihi….siapa yang bilang aku akan pergi? Aku hanya mengantarkan ayahku yang akan pindah kerja" ucap Hera membuat namja itu melototkan matanya tak percaya. "Dasar hobae sialan" ucapnya mendesis. "yah…Krissy, apakah kau mulai menyukaiku?" ucap Hera menggodanya, "si…siapa bilang, dasar yeoja aneh" ucap Krsi gugup dengan wajah memerah tentunya. "bilang saja, aku pasti akan senang" sedangkan Kris selalu membantah ucapan yeoja disampingnya itu, walaupun dalam hati dia senang ternyata Hera tak pindah.

Cinta dapat membuat semua orang tak berpikir logis tetapi Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dimana saja, pada siapa saja, entah itu musuhmu, temanmu, sahabatmu, orang yang tak kau kenal, atau bisa juga pada fans-mu.

THE END

Aigo, ini adalah ff keduaku, gomawo udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ku yang ngga jelas ini, jangan lupa RCL yaaaa(aku bakal seneng banget kalau banyak komen)

Annyeong *bow* m(^_^)m


End file.
